


Cold

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-10
Updated: 2004-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	Cold

Daniel's nose was cold. Sam knew this because it was currently shoved into her bare neck. She was pretty sure it was that which had woken her up. Daniel had an unerring sense for 

a) the warmest spot immediately available for whatever bit of him was freezing to death; and,  
b) the most annoying.

She sighed, mentally. It was fucking cold. Teal'C and Jack were in the other bag. Diffuse moonlight seeped through the walls of the tent, making Jack's face a pale oval, inches from her own. There was no cloud cover outside to retain heat, but on the plus side, there was no wind beating at the walls of the tent, howling and screaming and keeping them all up.

Daniel muttered something in his sleep and pressed against her further, one arm draped over her waist. 

She knew why she and Jack weren't in the same bag, sharing body heat. They never shared a bag. Well, unless Jack was dying. 

If anything happened...they were the last two it could happen between. Regulations.

Sometimes, though, she'd wished it would. She shut her eyes, imagining for a moment. Then opened them again, aware that more than just a moment had passed, but not sure how many.

Daniel's nose wasn't cold anymore, but his hand was somewhere it shouldn't be. She shifted, but there was really nowhere to shift _to_. His hand lay between her legs, cupping her gently, and one knee held hers to the side.

It was perfect, really. It was the middle of the night. The world was asleep. All she had to do was move. 

The air didn't seem so cold, now. She tilted her hips up into Daniel's hand. Yes. He made a noise, then kissed under her ear and whispered "Share", pressing with his hand, his firm thigh. 

It was wrong to be her, even in Daniel's dream, but still. She lifted her hips again, pressing back, stifling a noise of her own, then looking to see if she'd been heard.

Jack's eyes were open.

Jack was watching her. 

But it was dark. And there was moonlight. And they weren't sharing a bag. 

And she wanted it.

He pulled out of his bag a little, close, closer, closest, lips almost brushing her skin, but not. 

She tilted her hips again. And then again, eyes almost shut, not wanting to block out the sight of Jack's eyes on her face.

He made a noise of his own, very soft, and leaned to breath against her chin, then her throat. That breath touched her breasts without a hand on them, her nipples suddenly hard underneath layers of cotton, fleece, and whatever else.

Sam stayed quiet.

Daniel just breathed sonorously in her ear, making love to Share in his sleep, his hand taking her through her clothing to everywhere she wanted to go.

She came, quietly, Jack's mouth drinking her in but not once touching her lips. He gave her a moment, then shifted to exhale gently on her cheek, the only kiss he could offer, before reburrowing against Teal'C's broad back and shutting his eyes.

She watched his face change as he fell back asleep.

Regs bent, big time. But not broken.

Never broken.

THE END


End file.
